


Tarnished Silver Lining

by rabidsamfan



Category: Blossom Culp Series - Richard Peck
Genre: F/M, Influenza pandemic of 1918, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Blossom has mixed feelings.
Relationships: Alexander Armsworth/Blossom Culp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Tarnished Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/gifts).



1918 was a hard, hard year. You’d hear someone was sick in the morning and they’d be dead by afternoon. But I’ve got to say that hard as it was for most, it was harder still on those of us with the second sight. It wasn’t like all those young folks had set their sights on heaven, and more than a few ghosts needed some nudging in the right direction. 

But I was grateful in an awful way. You see, Alexander got caught by the draft, and if the influenza hadn’t ended the war, the war would have ended him.


End file.
